El hechizo para aliviar el dolor
by DannyRed
Summary: Él sólo quería huir de todo el mundo, encerrarse en su habitación y no ver el amanecer nunca jamás. Frustrado, decepcionado y triste por un amor que lo lastimó demasiado por varios meses pero al final... ¿Todo eso será recompensado en una sola persona que lo sepa entender? ¿Utilizará acaso... un "hechizo" para aliviar todo el dolor que siente en su corazón?. One Shot. Song Fic.


**¡Lectoras! Bueno, aquí les traigo yo un One-Shot Creek (si, sé que he abandonado demasiado Fanfiction en cuanto a los One-Shots pero hay veces que me da pereza o me deprimo con facilidad). Así que… espero les guste.**

* * *

Su voz… esas lágrimas tenia miles de significados, decían demasiadas palabras. No entendía el porqué de la situación, lo único que sabia era que ese chico adicto a la cafeína había estado sufriendo por muchos meses por su amor platónico.

-¿Por qué lloras? – Craig Tucker se le había acercado con lentitud sólo para toparse con el rostro lloroso de Tweek Tweak, estaba lloviendo y el azabache simplemente se encontraba caminando por las lluviosas calles con una sombrilla negra y bien encapuchado.

Seguidamente Tweekers levantó la vista y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a Craig, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Hace de cuenta que nada ha pasado, limpiándose el rostro un poco y tratando de fingir felicidad aunque le doliera ya que no quería que nadie y mucho menos Tucker estuviera viéndolo de esa manera tan… fría.

-No es nada que te deba de importar… - Susurró a lo bajo, tratando de cambiar un poco el tema, desviando la mirada a otro lado, no quería que lo siguiera viendo de esa forma. Es como si estuviera describiendo el odio y el asco con tan sólo una mirada profunda y penetrante.

**_Sé que me enamoré_**  
**_Yo caí perdida sin conocer_**  
**_Que al salir el sol_**  
**_Se te va el amor_**

**_Duele reconocer_**  
**_Duele equivocarse y duele saber_**  
**_Que sin ti es mejor_**  
**_Aunque al principio no_**

**_Me perdí_**

-Creo que deberías tranquilizarte un poco – Le ofrece enseguida un pañuelo pero en ningún segundo cambió esa expresión en su rostro, seguía estando inerte y ni siquiera le importaba lo que el paranoico estuviera pensando en estos momentos – ¿Puedo… sentarme? – Estaba un poco dudoso e inseguro de aquella posibilidad ya que conocía muy bien a Tweek y podía deducir que desde hace pocos meses éste último ha estado evitándolo.

Tweek estaba volviendo a llorar, pero sólo se limitó a asentirle suavemente con la cabeza. Luego el azabache con un poco de desconfianza e inseguridad se sentía al lado suyo para después acomodarle su sombrilla negra en la cabeza a Tweekers; con temor a que éste se resfriara. Tucker no era ese tipo de personas amables que buscaba el beneficio a su prójimo, no le gustaba mucho demostrarlo pero con ese chico rubio… era demasiado diferente debido a que lo ha estado vigilando como por más de seis meses.

El chico de cabellos electrizantes, por su parte, seguía con la mirada baja en el suelo al igual que su cabeza. Con una expresión notoriamente triste en el rostro. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Craig a los ojos porque sabía perfectamente que éste último se burlaría de él por su pesimismo.

-Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres – Dijo de repente Craig, evitando a toda costa cualquier tipo de contacto visual ya que la verdad, era demasiado tímido cuando se trataba de mirar a alguien a los ojos y Tweek pudo darse cuenta de aquello a la primera impresión.

**_Apenas te vi_**  
**_Siempre me hiciste_**  
**_como quisiste_**

**_Porque siempre estuve equivocada_**  
**_Y no lo quise ver_**  
**_Porque yo por ti la vida daba_**  
**_Porque todo lo que empieza acaba_**

**_Porque nunca tuve más razones para estar sin él_**  
**_Porque cuesta tomar decisiones_**  
**_Porque sé que va a doler_**

Por un momento pensó en aquella posibilidad pero la verdad es que no le gustaría contarle a Tucker lo que realmente le sucedía por el simple hecho de que éste siempre era un metiche para luego ir contándole todo con detalles a los demás compañeros cabrones de clase; típico de ellos. Sencillamente no podía confiar en él, no podía contarle su secreto por miedo a que se burlara y después lo tomara por un gótico deprimido.

-N-no, gracias… - Murmuró un poco tembloroso de su respuesta, mirándolo de reojo seguidamente, se había dado cuenta de que el azabache estaba comenzando a ingerir esa cosa petulante y mala para los pulmones, fumar no era nada bueno.

Escucha claramente cómo Craig se levanta del banco para después entregarle la sombrilla y una bufanda, se preocupaba demasiado por su bienestar y no quería tener otra carga más en su casa; puesto que ya tenia suficiente con Clyde durmiendo en su habitación y luego no quería lidiar con la gripe de Tweek. Ya había sido demasiado. Pero, en el último minuto de irse, escucha a Tweek estornudando levemente mientras se tapaba la nariz y sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí.

-Oh, genial, te resfriaste – Craig ya sabia a donde iría todo el rollo, lo que menos temía era que ese chico adicto a la cafeína no se resfriara pero parece ser que fue casi imposible que aquello no sucediera, bueno, al menos lidiar con dos no le será mucho problema después de todo – Ya es como la décima vez que esto sucede – Dijo con cierta indignación mientras maldecía por dentro pero a la vez miraba embelesada mente cómo Tweekers estaba doblando nuevamente el pañuelo, le había sido demasiado útil.

En realidad nunca había pensado en eso. Es decir, desde hace seis meses siempre había considerado a Tweek como un egoísta orgulloso que nunca podría aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Kenneth McCormick y sabia perfectamente cuál era el motivo por el que Tweekers estaba llorando.

Por más que lo intensase, por más que le mandara miles de indirectas; tanto en el salón de clases como en el partido de futbol americano y a través del móvil. Pero… ninguna de ellas, Tweek se había percatado de sus intenciones, era tan inocente que ni siquiera pudo imaginarse "algo" con él. Si tan sólo supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Ven, te llevaré a mi casa – Seguidamente le ofrece su mano, por fin esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual hizo que Tweek, sin saber el por qué, se hubiera sonrojado más de lo que esperaba y no precisamente era por el resfrío que se estaba avecinando, una lluvia de estas era difícil de soportar.

**_Y hoy pude entender_**  
**_Que a esta mujer_**  
**_Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste_**

_**Hoy que no puedo más**_  
_**Sigo decidida a dejarte atrás**_  
_**Por tu desamor**_  
_**Lastimada estoy**_

Ya en la casa de Craig Tucker, ambos se dispusieron a secarse un poco el cabello debido a que la lluvia se hacia cada vez más fuerte y ya estaba avecinándose una tormenta o algo mucho peor.

-H-hace un poco de frio aquí adentro también, ¿no?

Había dicho Tweekers mientras temblaba del frio, estaba abrazándose así mismo con sus manos; tratando de darse calor aunque sea un poco. Tenia la suerte de que Craig desde hace unas cuantas semanas hubiera decidido en no seguir pagando el servicio de internet o sino Clyde estaría en estos momentos viendo pornografía.

De repente se da cuenta que hay un sofá cama al lado de él y, sin que Craig se estuviera dando cuenta, cautelosamente se acomoda un poco en aquel sofá hasta recostarse del todo; estaba demasiado cansado. Seguidamente ve la camisa de Tucker tirada en el suelo e inconscientemente la utiliza como almohada, durmiendo con ella.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – El azabache se encontraba zarandeando levemente al rubio paranoico, quien ya se encontraba durmiendo como un niño pequeño. Craig, por su parte, se muestra con un semblante serio y frio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y seguía viendo aquella escena.

Tweek lentamente abre sus párpados y se sonroja completamente cuando se da cuenta que ya se encontraba durmiendo con la camisa de Tucker. Que pena, por Dios, en realidad era que le daba demasiada vergüenza que estuviera viéndolo de esa manera y sobre todo en las condiciones en las que se encontraba en ese instante.

-¡GAH! ¡L-lo siento mucho! ¡De verdad! ¡No es lo que estás pensando! – Estaba demasiado apenado con el azabache, trataba de todas las formas posibles de que no estuviera malinterpretando las cosas, quería darle una explicación coherente pero ni siquiera podía organizar bien sus ideas en la cabeza y aun así quería aclarar todo el asunto.

**_Me perdí_**  
**_Apenas te vi_**  
**_Siempre me hiciste como quisiste_**

**_Porque siempre estuve equivocada_**  
**_Y no lo quise ver_**  
**_Porque yo por ti la vida daba_**

-Entonces, ¿Qué debería de pensar, eh? – Lo estaba mirando de una forma desafiante pero burlándose a la vez de todo el asunto por el cual se encontraba pasando, en realidad era una diversión ver al chico adicto a la cafeína disculpándose por todo casi siempre, lo hacía más… atractivo.

Tweek vuelve a sonrojarse, agacha la cabeza y sólo es capaz de murmurar un pequeño e inaudible "Lo siento" para luego entregarle su camisa de vuelta. Sentía que sólo era una carga para Tucker.

Éste, por su parte, ni siquiera sentía ni venia a Tweekers como una carga. La verdad y, siendo sincero en todos los sentidos, siempre había soñado con aquel momento, teniendo a Tweek en su casa y viéndolo de esa forma tan violable. Pero tenia que controlarse porque sabia muy bien que el pequeño rubio tenia el corazón roto y todo por culpa al idiota y mujeriego de Kenny McCormick; ahora por su culpa era que Tweek no había vuelto a sonreír y a evitarlo.

**_Porque todo lo que empieza acaba_**  
**_Porque nunca tuve más razones_**  
**_para estar sin él_**  
**_Porque cuesta tomar decisiones_**

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir por qué estabas llorando? – Le preguntó con seriedad antes de que Tweek se fuera del todo a la habitación de huéspedes, quería solamente la verdad y esta vez… no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Tucker – Respondió fríamente Tweek con la cabeza agachada y dándole una mirada sin sentido a la pared, estaba a solo unos cinco centímetros de subir las escaleras pero esa pregunta lo dejó pensando por unos minutos.

Tucker ya estaba harto de todo ese juego sin sentido, estaba aburrido de que ese chico rubio siempre lo tomara como un desconocido o estuviera juzgándolo mal todo el tiempo. Lo estaba evitando a toda costa y no sabia el motivo precisamente.

-¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia! – Le reprochó, indignado y a la vez decepcionado de todas sus actitudes nefastas y sin coherencia, quería que fuera directo.

-Mira – Seguidamente Tweek se voltea, igual de enojado y sin muchas ganas de querer hablar con ese chico – No sé si me conozcas a la perfeccion pero soy un chico adicto al café, frustrado y estoy deprimido por una cosa que ni siquiera te debe de importar porque sé que si te lo digo podrías llegar a divulgarlo en internet y eso es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos ¡Estúpido! – Le confiesa sin más vueltas al asunto, iba directo al grano, todas esas palabras… aún hacían eco en su corazón, había cerrado los ojos y los puños con fuerza para después llorar en silencio. Tucker simplemente había quedado shockeado con todo ese discurso fuera de lugar.

Otros minutos de silencio. A simple vista se podía ver a un Tweekers agobiado, demasiado agotado y deprimido por cosas del amor que ya ni siquiera le ve sentido a todo el asunto; el mismo pensamiento de Craig. Porque… cada palabra y cada acción que se decía o hacia podía hacer ver muchas cosas. Craig se compadece del chico adicto a la cafeína y pasa de una expresión asombrada a una sonrisa carismática y demostrando compasión a su prójimo.

-Creo que puedo arreglar ese problema, ¿No crees? – Tweek simplemente se gira asombrado por las palabras incrédulas de Tucker pero ya cuando estaba a punto de verlo a los ojos y hacerle la típica pregunta de toda persona sorprendida, se encuentra con… un sorpresivo beso apasionado en los labios.

**_Porque yo por ti la vida daba_**  
**_Porque todo lo que empieza acaba_**

**_Porque nunca tuve más razones_**  
**_para estar sin el_**  
**_Porque cuesta tomar decisiones_**  
**_Porque sé que va doler_**

**_Y hoy pude entender_**  
**_Que a esta mujer_**  
**_Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste_**

-C-Craig… - Tweek se había quedado sorprendido pero a la vez sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente, quizás… había descubierto que al fin y al cabo tiene fuertes sentimientos hacia Tucker – ¿Q-Qué… fue eso? – Trata de zafarse pero le es casi imposible ya que el azabache podía llegar a tener una fuerza impresionante, aun así… le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Craig simplemente le sonrío con algo de malicia pero la gran mayoría con demasiada ternura. Anteriormente le habían enseñado que cuando una persona estuviera llorando, la mejor forma de hacerlo callar era darle un suave y tierno beso en los labios para aunque sea, poder dejarlo sin palabras y poder aliviar un poco su dolor que cargaba en su corazón por tantos meses y semanas. Estaba consolándolo, era un hechizo que siempre funcionaba y lo hacia de puro sentimiento verdadero. Tweek, por su parte, seguía viéndolo shockeado a los ojos fijamente mientras calmaba su llanto.

-¿Ya estás mejor? – Le susurró suavemente, Tweek ni siquiera salía de su trance – Perdón, sólo un poco… - Luego de decir aquello, lo rodeó en sus brazos, abrazándolo gentilmente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Craig… ¿Acaso… estás llorando? – Tweekers se había dado cuenta que el azabache había comenzando a llorar disimuladamente mientras lo abrazaba, la verdad es que se compadecía demasiado de él porque él siempre estuvo pendiente de que nada malo le sucediera y para ser sincero, fue Tucker quien más le dio ánimos cuando Kenny le había roto el corazón.

-Sólo quiero que veas la verdad en mi corazón, Tweekers. Sólo eso… te pido – Le murmuró seguidamente sin dejar de abrazarlo, estaba aferrándose y hacia el ademán de unir más su cuerpo con el de él, poder sentir todo su calor y sobre todo hacerle ver sus sentimientos e intenciones, sólo quería que lo entendiera.

-Ya la vi… - Terminó por susurrar Tweek a punto de llorar de nuevo pero sabia que si hacia eso, solamente entristecería más el corazón de Craig y tampoco quería ser una carga para él, sólo se limitó a seguir acariciándolo como si se tratase de un lindo bebé para luego hacerse una promesa en su mente – _"Sé que esta persona me dará mucho más amor que el que me dio Kenny, lo sé"_ – Dijo en sus pensamientos más sinceros y serenos para después cerrar los ojos levemente y sonreir para sí mismo, por fin había visto los sentimientos de Craig y parece que… también los suyos propios.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Emmm… ¿Reviews? (carajo, debo seguir haciendo tareas e.e)**


End file.
